Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party/Gallery
Promo Pictures DorothyTheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and fairies in promo picture DorothytheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture2.jpg|The Rosy Orchestra DorothytheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture DorothytheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Fairies Dorothyin2007.jpg|Dorothy DorothytheDinosaur-TVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy DorothytheDinosaur-TVSeriesPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandherDollCollection.jpg|Dorothy and her doll collection DorothytheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture5.jpg|Clare and Maria Clare,LarissaandMaria.jpg|Clare, Larissa and Maria Paul,ClareandMaria.jpg|Paul, Clare and Maria SwingingonaSwing-PromoPicture.jpg|"Swinging on a Swing" MariainDorothytheDinosaurPromoPicture.jpg|Maria SingWithMe-2007PromoPicture.jpg|"Sing with Me" DorothytheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture6.jpg|A rosy shower LuciainDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture.jpg|Lucia MariainDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture2.jpg|Maria DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in her bed C'estWags,C'estBon-2007PromoPicture.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" Screenshots File:Dorothy'sHouse.jpg|Dorothy's House File:I'mDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|"I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur" File:FairyLucia.jpg|Fairy Lucia File:DominicLindsayinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Dominic Lindsay File:FairyLarissa.jpg|Fairy Larissa File:DorothySingingI'mDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy singing File:DorothytheDinosaur'sParty-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:Dorothy'sMailbox.jpg|Dorothy's mailbox File:DorothytheDinosaur'sParty-Prologue.jpg|Opening Scene File:DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:DorothyandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Wags the Dog File:DorothyandtheRosyOrchestra.jpg|Dorothy and the Rosy Orchestra File:JessicaKiah.jpg|Jessica playing violin File:AshleighLindsayinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Ashleigh playing viola File:Cello.jpg|Cello File:KiaraLindsayinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Kiara playing cello File:GeorgeTserosinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|George playing bouzouki File:C'estWags,C'estBon-2007Prologue.jpg|Dominic introducing "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" File:C'estWags,C'estBon-2007.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" File:TheRosyOrchestra.jpg|The Rosy Orchestra File:DorothySingingC'estWags,C'estBon.jpg|Dorothy singing File:TheWigglyMascotsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots File:HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:DorothyandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:HenryandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Henry and Wags File:ComeOnLet'sJump-Prologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Come On, Let's Jump" File:ComeOnLet'sJump.jpg|"Come On, Let's Jump" File:DorothySingingComeOnLet'sJump.jpg|Dorothy singing File:TheFairies.jpg|The Fairies File:FairiesClareandMaria.jpg|Fairies Clare and Maria File:FairyClare.jpg|Fairy Clare File:FairiesClareandLarissa.jpg|Fairies Clare and Larissa File:ButterfliesFlit-2007Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Butterflies Flit" File:ButterfliesFlit-2007.jpg|"Butterflies Flit" File:FairyMaria.jpg|Fairy Maria File:DorothySingingButterfliesFlit-2007.jpg|Dorothy singing File:WagsatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|Wags at Dorothy's house File:TheWigglyMascotsandFairies.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and fairies drinking rosy tea File:DorothyandFairyClare.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare File:DorothyandtheFairies.jpg|Dorothy and the fairies File:DorothyinherHouse.jpg|Dorothy inside her house File:TheFairiesinDorothy'sHouse.jpg|The fairies Screenshot 2019-12-22 at 9.27.50 PM.png|Dorothy yawning and stretching File:TheFairiesinAprons.jpg|The fairies in aprons File:FairiesLarissaandLucia.jpg|Fairies Larissa and Lucia File:DorothyinBed.jpg|Dorothy in bed Screenshot 2019-11-16 at 11.02.36 AM - Edited.png|Dorothy Sleeping in bed File:HenryandWagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Henry and Wags holding balloons File:DorothyinherBedroom.jpg|Dorothy in her bedroom File:WagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Wags in Dorothy's garden File:TheWigglyMascotsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots File:DorothyandHenryinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:SingWithMe-2007Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Sing with Me" File:DorothyandFairyLarissa.jpg|Dorothy and Larissa File:Henry,WagsandtheFairies.jpg|Henry, Wags and the fairies File:DorothyandFairyLucia.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia File:FairyLuciaDancing.jpg|Lucia dancing File:DorothySingingSingWithMe-2007.jpg|Dorothy singing File:DorothyandLuciaDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia dancing File:Henry,WagsandFairyClare.jpg|Henry, Wags and Clare File:SingwithMe-2007.jpg|"Sing With Me" File:DorothyDancinginDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:DorothyandDominicLindsayinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Dorothy and Dominic Lindsay File:TeddyBearLullaby-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Teddy Bear Lullaby" File:TeddyBearLullaby.jpg|"Teddy Bear Lullaby" File:FairyClare'sShoes.jpg|Fairy Clare's shoes File:FairyLarissa'sShoes.jpg|Fairy Larissa's shoes File:DorothySingingTeddyBear'sLullaby.jpg|Dorothy singing File:DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:DorothyinherGarden.jpg|Dorothy in her garden File:WagsandFairyClare.jpg|Wags and Fairy Clare BucketofDew-2007Prologue.jpg|Clare and Larissa wearing Irish dancing dresses BucketofDew-2007.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" WagsandFairyLarissa.jpg|Wags and Fairy Larissa DominicLindsayPlayingAccordion.jpg|Dominic playing accordion Fergus'Jig-2007.jpg|"Fergus Jig" Bouzouki.jpg|Bouzouki CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Dorothy's garden TheMaleWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends File:TheWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|The Wiggle Friends File:TheLandWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends File:Marie'sWedding-2007Prologue.jpg|''"Hooray!"'' File:HenryandWags'Legs.jpg|Henry and Wags' legs Marie'sWedding-2007.jpg|"Marie's Wedding" File:TheWigglyFriendsandtheFairies.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and the Fairies File:DorothySingingMarie'sWedding.jpg|Dorothy singing File:CaptainandDorothy'sLegs.jpg|Captain and Dorothy's legs DorothyandWags'legs.jpg|Dorothy and Wags' feet CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeathersword'sLegs.jpg|Wags and Captain's legs Captain,DorothyandFairyLarissa.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Larissa DorothyandHenry'sLegs.jpg|Dorothy and Henry's legs BallaBallaBambina-2007Prologue.jpg|Captain introducing "Balla Balla Bambina" File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Wags and Captain File:Dorothy,WagsandFairyLarissa.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Larissa File:BallaBallaBambina-2007.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" File:DorothySingingBallaBallaBambina.jpg|Dorothy singing Captain,DorothyandtheFairies.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and the fairies HenryandFairyClare.jpg|Henry and Clare HenryandDominicLindsay.jpg|Henry and Dominic Lindsay CaptainandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Captain and Henry HenryandFairyLarissa.jpg|Henry and Fairy Larissa Captain,HenryandFairyLarissa.jpg|Captain, Henry and Larissa Captain,DorothyandFairyClare.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Clare CaptainFeatherswordDancinginDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordandFairyLarissa.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Larissa Dorothy,HenryandFairyClare.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Clare DorothyandAshleighLindsay.jpg|Dorothy and Ashleigh File:PoesjeMauw-Prologue.jpg|Wags introducing "Poesje Mauw" File:PoesjeMauw.jpg|"Poesje Mauw" File:DorothyandWagsSingingPoesjeMauw.jpg|Dorothy and Wags singing File:DorothySingingPoesjeMauw.jpg|Dorothy singing File:Dorothy,WagsandFairyClare.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Fairy Clare TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends Wags,CaptainFeatherswordandFairyLarissa.jpg|Wags, Captain and Larissa LechooYeladim-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Lechoo Yeladim" File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingLechooYeladim.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing LechooYeladim.jpg|"Lechoo Yeladim" HenryinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Henry in Dorothy's Garden OliveOil-2007Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and olive oil OliveOil-2007.jpg|"Olive Oil" CaptainFeatherswordSingingOliveOil.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing DorothyholdingherDress.jpg|Dorothy holding her dress Cupcakes.jpg|Cupcakes IAmADancer-2007Prologue.jpg|Dorothy in her dress IAmADancer-2007.jpg|"I Am A Dancer" DorothySingingIAmaDancer.jpg|Dorothy singing SwingingonaSwing-DTDPrologue.jpg|Fairy Clare File:FairiesClareandLucia.jpg|Fairies Clare and Lucia File:DorothySingingSwingingOnASwing.jpg|"Swinging On A Swing" File:Dorothy,FairiesLarissaandLucia.jpg|Dorothy, Fairies Larissa and Lucia File:MyNameIsDorothy(ComeDanceWithMe)-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword suggesting to dance the waltz MyNameIsDorothy(ComeDanceWithMe).jpg|"My Name Is Dorothy (Come Dance With Me)" DorothySingingMyNameIsDorothy(ComeDanceWithMe).jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in epilogue DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy FairyClareinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Clare in epilogue DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue FairyLuciainDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Lucia in epilogue DorothyDancinginDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing in epilogue DorothytheDinosaur'sParty-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue ClareandLarissainDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Clare and Larissa in epilogue FairyMariainDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Maria in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Captain in epilogue DorothySinginginDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy singing in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordDancinginDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Captain dancing in epilogue CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in epilogue Dorothy'sTitleinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyCredits.jpg|Dorothy's title in the credits EmilyMcGlinninDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Emily in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyCredits.jpg|Captain's title in the credits Wags'TitleinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyCredits.jpg|Wags' title in the credits AdrianQuinnellinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Adrian in end credits Henry'sTitleinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyCredits.jpg|Henry's title in the credits RebeccaKnoxinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Rebecca in end credits DorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEndCredits.jpg|End Credits IMG_4857.jpg|Endboard IMG_4857.jpg|Endboard DVD Cover Gallery DorothytheDinosaur'sParty-Disc.jpg|Disc DorothytheDinosaur'sParty-FullCover.jpg|Full cover 20170415_145507.jpg|Booklet 20170415_145511.jpg|Back of the booklet 20170415_145523.jpg|Inside of the booklet the_wiggles_wiggles_present_dorothy_the_dinosaurs_party_dvd_1519896031_087f960a0.jpg|HK DVD Cover the_wiggles_wiggles_present_dorothy_the_dinosaurs_party_dvd_1519896032_814f063c1.jpg|Back cover 04D992F8-C513-487B-A20D-EA7DCBE853B7.png|Disc DVD Menu Gallery DA64D029-6765-4C61-829A-FAC35227F41A.jpeg|Warning Screen 8AC04144-8A60-4146-81E8-37B8090057E6.jpeg|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo 3DC626DB-CF04-46D4-BF10-A0F2287673BC.jpeg|Main Menu (Background music: I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!) B84A6BC0-2DEE-4FE0-A805-4BCD2D732070.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #1 (Background music: C'est Wags, C'est Bon) 2BA9E6F2-C671-43E3-9661-D25B67058E38.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 (Background music: Teddy Bear Lullaby) 4C39C074-5B4E-419C-A36E-5BBA5B88C7E8.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #3 (Background music: I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!) 0A4C748C-C40E-4759-9C18-52DACBA62E65.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #4 Background music: I Am A Dancer) BB8DF419-2727-4747-9463-211A96756CD8.jpeg|Special Features Menu (Background music: I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!) 4798E295-0902-44BD-B66F-6634117D40F2.jpeg|Subtitles Menu (Background music: Butterflies Flit) Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2007